Nightmare Within
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: *TFA* Bumblebee has Nightmares, so Prowl is going to help him with hypnosis and madition. This was a request from Skellington girl. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Peoples, this was a request from Skellington girl, sorry it's late, I'm being worked till my little brain turns to little gray and purple mush at my school.

Most of the beginning is just to kind of set the stage, ya know? I don't want to jump right into it with out having a little bit to go off of.

XxXxXxXx

"Bumblebee, watch out!" yelled Prowl as he dodged a blast from a Decepticon. Bumblebee ducked and jumped out of the way of another blast that had been aimed at him.

"Behind you!" Bumblebee yelled, Prowl turned just in time to see the hit and jump out of the way.

XxXxXxXx skipping because I can't write good fight scenes XxXxXxXx

After the fight:

"Bumblebee, what were you thinking? That move could have gotten us all killed!"

"Sorry Boss-bot, I was just trying to help!" Bumblebee said. He looked around at all his friends, all of whom were injured. This fight was a lot worse then any that they had fought before.

XxXxXxXx

That night, after every one's been healed:

"Hey, Bumblebee, it's getting pretty late, I think I'm gonna go to recharge," said Bulkhead.

"Yea, I guess it is getting late, I'm gonna go to recharge too." Bumblebee agreed, so the two went to their rooms to sleep.

XxXxXxXx

After a while Bumblebee started to toss and turn in his recharge. He was muttering and whimpering.

~~~_In his dream_~~~

_ The sounds of evil laughter filled the air along with pained moans. Bumblebee was on his knees on the ground, eyes leaking, as he glanced at his friends fallen forms._

**"It's all your fault." **_A voice in his head said._

_"No!" he yelled back, leaking more and shaking his head. "No, it's not my fault, it's not my fault!" he kept saying, but the voice wasn't listening, just repeating , over and over again._

**"It's all your fault." **_"No!" _**"It's all your fault."**_ "No!"_

_ "No, No-_

XxXxXxXx

"No!" Bee yelled as he awoke. He was gasping heavily, trying to catch his breath. 'Was is all just a dream?'

"Bee?" Bee was startled out of his thoughts, he looked up and sighed.

"Oh, hey Prowl,"

"Are you alright?" Bee faked a smile and nodded.

"Yea, I just had a nightmare."

"Would you like some help?" Bee looked confused.

"How can you help me with a nightmare?" Prowl sighed and went to explaining. Bee nodded, "Oh, okay, I guess, it's worth a shot," and with that they agreed to start working on helping Bee in the morning.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I'm still working out in my head how I'm going to write the next part, I just wanted to show that I am working on this. I just can' focus on it when I have a 30 page paper due in less then a month with no class time to do it in and when I have another project worth more then half my grade to do in another class that I'm already falling behind in.

As I said before, school is working my little brain to death.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so, soooo sorry for the long wait Skellington girl, I've been busy with school, getting and having to give away a new cat (my family didn't like my cat), and I've been sick. I actually should be in school but my throught (sp?) hurt so bad I couldn't talk, and all the coughing wasn't helping things any. Right now I'm very thankful to cough medicine.

Anyways, on with the story.

XxXxXxXx

The Next Morning

"So, Prowl, explain again how this is going to help," Bumblebee said as he and Prowl stood in Prowl's meditation room. Prowl sighed.

"I already told you Bee, I'm going to teach you to meditate to help you clear your mind, that way you'll be more relaxed and focused, which will allow you to focus your mind and energy on getting rid of your bad dreams." Prowl explain, but when he turned to Bumblebee he could tell that he wasn't getting it. Bumblebee looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there, making it a bit hard for him to pay attention to what Prowl was saying. Again, Prowl sighed.

"Anyway, let's get started," Prowl said, to which Bee nodded, and so Prowl explain in step by step instructions what Bee needed to do in order to meditate. Bee followed these instructions, and after a while he got it and was meditating. Prow nodded at the quick progress, glad that it was going so well.

"Okay, now Bee, I'm going to try something to help you, okay?" Prowl said slowly and quietly, not wanting to startle Bee out of his meditation. When Bee didn't respond he pulled out a pendant. "Bee, I'm going to put you in a trance. I want you to slowly open your eyes and watch the pendant." And so, Bumblebee did just as he was told and opened his eye, and Prowl started to gently swing the pendent back and forth.

"Listen to the sound of my voice. You are getting sleepy, your eyes are getting heavy," and as Prowl said this Bee found them to be true. He was very tired and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and pretty soon found he couldn't, and so they closed.

"Good, now Bee, I need you to tell me what your nightmare way so I can get rid of it,"

"I dreamt that you were all gone, that the 'cons had won, and it was all my fault. I messed things up, and lost you all," Bee said in a sad voice. Prowl frowned.

"Ah, so that's what's wrong? Don't worry Bee, it's not your fault. True you do screw up some times, but you always fix it, and you never screw up that bad. Don't worry. Now Bee, when I bring you out of this trance you will never dream that nightmare again." And with that Prowl was about to bring Bee out of his trance when he thought of some thing, "Oh, and the next time you see Rachet you will act like Random Blitzwing." And with that he brought Bee out of the trance and allowed him to sleep a while.

XxXxXxXx

Later that day Rachet was heard yelling/screaming as he was chased by a very crazy, very random Bee while Prowl sat back and just laughed.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Yea! It's finished!

BTW, every thing written in this chapter is Skellington girl's, I did not think it up. In fact, I didn't think any of this up, it's all her idea, just in my righting.


End file.
